


Nose to Nose

by brownrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, that is all lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: The one time Jisung couldn't take Jihoon's teasing any longer.





	Nose to Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the short video that made me wrote this: 
> 
>  
> 
> [2Ji At Wanna One Zero Base](https://twitter.com/two_ji/status/969921958346240001?ref_src=twcamp%5Ecopy%7Ctwsrc%5Eandroid%7Ctwgr%5Ecopy%7Ctwcon%5E7090%7Ctwterm%5E3)

Jisung rips off the reindeer nose attached to Jihoon and crashes his lips against his. He's getting tired with the all day teasing the younger has been doing to him since this morning and he has reached his limit when Jihoon softly poked his nose using the prop.

Jihoon was wide-eyed at his hyung's sudden action that he left his mouth hanging making it easier for Jisung to have a taste of him. When Jisung realized what he had just done, he pushed himself away from Jihoon but then the younger pulled him closer not wanting to break the kiss

Jihoon finally figured out what made Jisung tick. A naughty smirk appearing on his lips while giving back the kisses Jisung was generously showering him with. After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, Jihoon finally broke away from Jisung's hold on him.

Breathless and his face flushed like a tomato Jihoon broke the silence between them.

"Hyung... "

"I-I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Jisung caressed Jihoon's cheek and the younger leaned into his touch happily.

"No... I- I've been waiting for you. I wanted this... so bad."

Jisung took that as permission. He grabbed Jihoon's hand and made their way to the empty dressing room, not bothering to shut the door behind them before bodies where pressed to one another and tongues swirled in each other's mouths.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You may yell at [jessunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/pseuds/jessunnie) for provoking me. lol
> 
> We've tainted the young ones in our gc. I couldn't write any further than this lmao


End file.
